Pokémon Dusk and Dawn/Mega Evolutions
These are all of the Pokemon that can Mega Evolve in Pokémon Dusk and Dawn. There are a total of 25 Mega Evolutions, along with 3 Primal Reversions. Kanto Mega Butterfree Japanese Name: メガバタフリー (Mega Batterfree) Type: Bug/Flying (Now learns Air Slash, Bug Buzz, and Signal Beam) Weight: 74.1 lbs Height: 3'11" Ability: Compound Eyes Mega Stone: Butterfrite Mega Stone Location: Chesai Village - Give boy a level 10 or under Pok mon. Mega Raichu Japanese Name: メガライチュウ (Mega Raichu) Type: Electric/Fighting (Now learns Superpower, Close Combat, and Focus Blast) Weight: 67.1 lbs Height: 3'01" Ability: Intimidate Mega Stone: Raichunite Mega Stone Location: Maidstone Town - Given to the player from Sofia (Post Game) Mega Ninetales Japanese Name: メガキュウコン (Mega Kyukon) Type: Fire/Psychic Weight: 44.9 lbs Height: 3'11" Ability: Solar Power Mega Stone: Ninetalesite Mega Wigglytuff Japanese Name: メガプクリン (Mega Pukurin) Type: Normal/Fairy(Now learns Hurricane, Hydro Pump, and Heat Wave) Weight: 30.0 lbs Height: 4'01" Ability: No Guard Mega Stone: Wigglytite Johto Mega Furret Japanese Name: メガ オオタチ (Mega Ootachi) Type: Normal/Fairy (Now learns Play Rough, Volt Tackle, and Tail Slap) Weight: 70.0 lbs Height: 6'02" Ability: Pure Power Mega Stone: Furretite Mega Slowking Japanese Name: メガヤドキング (Mega Yadoking) Type: Water/Psychic (Now learns Barrier and Cosmic Power) Weight: 176.0 lbs Height: 6'11" Ability: Unaware Mega Stone: Slowkingite Mega Stone Location: Given to the player from Chris, the Psychic-type gym leader. Mega Dunsparce Japanese Name: メガノコッチ (Mega Nokocchi) Type: Flying/Fairy Weight: 70.3 lbs Height: 6'00" Ability: Serene Grace(?) Mega Stone: Dunsparcenite Mega Stone Location: Hoenn Mega Mightyena Japanese Name: メガノコッチ (Mega Nokocchi) Type: Dark Weight: 82.0 lbs Height: 3'04" Ability: Huge Power Mega Stone: Mightyenite Mega Swellow Japanese Name: メガオオスバメ (Mega Ohsubame) Type: Flying/Dark (Now learns Crunch, Dark Pulse, Hurricane, and Heat Wave) Weight: 50.7 lbs Height: 2'07" Ability: Gale Wings Mega Stone: Swellownite Mega Breloom Japanese Name: メガキノガッサ (Mega Kinogassa) Type: Grass/Fighting (Now learns Close Combat, Poison Jab, and Zen Headbutt) Weight: 86.4 lbs Height: 4'00" Ability: Defiant Mega Stone: Breloomite Mega Delcatty Japanese Name: メガエネコロロ (Mega Enekororo) Type: Fairy Weight: 71.9 lbs Height: 3'07" Ability: Pixilate Mega Stone: Delcattite Mega Huntail Japanese Name: メガハンテール (Huntail) Type: Water/Dragon (Now learns Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw, Outrage, Hone Claws, and Water Shuriken) Weight: 68.3 lbs Height: 7'11" Ability: Speed Boost Mega Stone: Huntailite Mega Stone Location: ??? Mega Relicanth Japanese Name: メガジーランス (Mega Glanth) Type: Rock/Water (Now learns Head Smash, Crunch, Flame Charge, and Iron Head) Weight: 83.5 lbs Height: 3'08" Ability: Sheer Force Mega Stone: Relicanite Mega Stone Location: ??? Primal Jirachi Primal Jirachi Dusk Japanese Name:' ゲンシジラーチ 夕暮れ (Genshi Jirachi Yūgure) Type: Steel/Psychic Weight: 5.0 lbs Height: 2'00" Ability: Celestial Skies Primal Jirachi Dawn Japanese Name: ゲンシジラーチ 夜明け (Genshi Jirachi Yoake) Type: Steel/Light Weight: 5.0 lbs Height: 2'00" Ability: Stellar Heavens Sinnoh Mega Staraptor Japanese Name: メガムクホーク (Mega Mukuhawk) Type: Dark/Flying Weight: 79.9 lbs Height: 5'07" Ability: Tough Claws Mega Stone: Staraptite Mega Luxray Japanese Name: メガレントラー (Mega Rentorar) Type: Electric/Dark Weight: 100.9 lbs Height: 5'02" Ability: Strong Jaw Mega Stone: Luxranite Mega Lumineon Japanese Name: メガネオラント (Mega Neolant) Type: Water/Poison (Now learns Poison Jab, Poison Tail, Sludge Wave, Hydro Cannon, and Splash) Weight: 53.0 lbs Height: 4'05" Ability: Adaptability Mega Stone: Lumineonite Mega Stone Location: ??? Mega Tangrowth Japanese Name: メガモジャンボ (Mega Mojumbo) Type: Grass Weight: 322.9 lbs Height: 7'09" Ability: Regenerator Mega Stone: Tangrownite Mega Stone Location: ??? Mega Froslass Japanese Name: メガモジャンボ (Mega Mojumbo) Type: Ice/Ghost (Now learns Will-o-Wisp, Dazzling Gleam, Nasty Plot, Moonlight, and Glare) Weight: 65.1 lbs Height: 4'11" Ability: Prankster Mega Stone: Froslassite Mega Stone Location: ??? Unova Mega Leavanny Japanese Name: メガハハコモリ (Mega Hahakomori) Type: Grass/Light (Now learns Focus Blast, Extrasensory, Flash Cannon, Bounce, and Ancient Power) Weight: 45.2 lbs Height: 4'01" Ability: Serene Grace Mega Stone: Leavannite Mega Stone Location: ??? Mega Krookodile Japanese Name: メガワルビアル (Mega Waruvial) Type: Ground/Dark (Now learns Poison Jab, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Earth Power) Weight: 230.0 lbs Height: 5'05" Ability: Mold Breaker Mega Stone: Krookodilite Mega Stone Location: ??? Mega Lilligant Japanese Name: メガドレディア (Mega Dredear) Type: Grass/Fairy Weight: 36.3 lbs Height: 4'01" Ability: Simple Mega Stone: Lilligantite Mega Stone Location: Given to the player along with a Petilil from Lydia in Post Game. Kalos Mega Chesnaught Japanese Name: メガブリガロン (Mega Brigarron) Type: Grass/Fighting Weight: 200.1 lbs Height: 5'11" Ability: Iron Barbs Mega Stone: Chesnaughtite Mega Stone Location: Given to the player from Professor Lilac (if Chespin is chosen) or bought at the stone store for $15,000. Mega Delphox Japanese Name: メガマフォクシー (Mega Mahoxy) Type: Fire/Psychic Weight: 100.0 lbs Height: 5'05" Ability: Magic Bounce Mega Stone: Delphoxite Mega Stone Location: Given to the player from Professor Lilac (if Fennekin is chosen) or bought at the stone store for $15,000. Mega Greninja Japanese Name: メガゲッコウガ (Mega Gekkouga) Type: Water/Dark Weight: 85.1 lbs Height: 5'01" Ability: Protean Mega Stone: Greninjite Mega Stone Location: Given to the player from Professor Lilac (if Froakie is chosen) or bought at the stone store for $15,000. Primal AZ Floette Japanese Name: ゲンシフラエッテ (Genshi Flaette) Type: Fairy/Light Weight: 2.05 lbs Height: 1'01" Ability: Steady Blow Sutek Mega Tamaking Japanese Name: メガたまキング (Mega Tamaking) Type: Dark/Light Weight: 100.0 lbs Height: 6'01" Ability: Final Destination (When the Pok mon faints, the opposing Pok mon faints as well whether it attacked or not) Way of Evolution: Origins Ring Trivia *Both Primal Jirachi's are events that give you different Jirachis depending on your game. The Pokemon Dusk exclusive Jirachi holds a meteorite, and has the moves Draco Meteor, Moonblast, Doom Desire, and Cosmic Roar. The Pokemon Dawn exclusive Jirachu holds a shooting star, and has the moves Radiant Pulse, Psycho Shift, Healing Wish, and Gamma Ray. Neither of these Jirachi's are tradable online or locally, nor are their held items. *Eternal Floette is the only non-legendary to have a primal reversion. It is also the only not fully evolved Pokemon that gets a special evolution. Category:Mega Evolution Pokémon Category:Lists Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles